celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanoa
Shanoa is the protagonist from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. The RPer got her on May 1st, 2011, and has had her ever since. Also, the RPer is the first one to ever RP her Background Shanoa was a member of the Order of Eccelsia, a religious cult whose purpose was to destroy Dracula. She was taught their system of magic, called Glyphs, which she could use with incredible skill. Three glyphs were specifically designed to kill Dracula- the Dominius Glyphs- and one day Barlowe decided it was time to give her these glyphs. However, before she could finish the ritual with said glyphs, a horrible accident occured. Shanoa blacked out, and when she woke up, was lacking in her memories, her emotions, and most of her skills in glyphs. After getting a crash course in glyphs from Barlowe, she set out with Albus to find the Dominius glyphs, which were scattered across the land. They first went to a monastery, then to Wygol Village, where they discovered everyone but the elder was missing. Freeing him from his glyph-based prison, he informed Shanoa that a mysterious black cloaked man had taken the others with him, and headed towards the cursed prison island. Albus and her decided to split up at this point, with Shanoa headed through the forest to the prison island. On her way there, she managed to free a couple of villagers, and met up with Albus in the prison, where they found the first dominius glyph. Shanoa noted that a bit of her memories and emotions had come back to her at this point- figuring that gathering the rest would help her restore her emotions and memories. Freeing more villagers, and fighting through more demons, she worked her way through a lighthouse, the demon infested ocean that separated the prison island from the mainland, and made it back to the mainland. After getting to the mainland, she fought her way through the Tymeo Mountains, a forest road, and a skeleton cave, all while freeing more villagers. Along the way, she went through a water logged path, where she rescued Monica. Visits back to the village became more frequent at this point. Eventually, she made her way to an abandoned police outpost, where she met up with Albus once more. And there, they found another part of Dominius, and grew suspicious of Barlowe's intentions thanks to Albus' reserch. Afterwards, she fought her way through anther mountain, an odd swampy road, and through a series of plains. At the end of the plains she encountered Albus once more, who said he believed the last part of Dominius was in the Mystery Manor. He went off ahead. Tracking him, Shanoa entered the Mystery Mansion. At the end of the mansion, she encountered Albus once more, who had completely lost it. The last piece of dominius had controlled him like a puppet. However, Shanoa devised a plan- keeping Albus busy, she managed to buy herself just enough time to absorb the glyph herself, freeing him from his control. The two talked afterwards, confirming Barlowe's intentions. Shanoa brought him back to the village to heal his injuries, and she set off to face off with Barlowe in their home. Demanding an explanation, Barlowe simply went insane, revealing his grand plan, and the fact he intended to use Dominius to revive Dracula. Revealing that he didn't need her anymore, he declared that he would "rip the glyphs off of her bloody corpse." This never came to be, as Shanoa beat him badly. She then strangled him to death with her bare hands, but even his corpse was a suitable sacrifice to revive Dracula. Monica brought Albus back to the Order at this point, where she asked Shanoa if she was going to go off to fight Dracula. The magician confirmed the affirmative, and the seamstress gave her a good luck kiss and asked her to not take too long. With that in mind, Shanoa stormed the castle. Fighting her way through Dracula's deadliest minions, including his right hand man Death, she fought her way to his keep. Even though she was not a Belmont, Dracula never really stood a chance. Using part of the dominus glyph to power herself, Shanoa tore apart Dracula with super powered swords made of light and fire. In the end, she used the Dominius glyph combination to destroy him utterly, the blood from the villagers (related to the Belmont clan) to use it without sacrificing her soul- though using it affected her memories and emotions. Regardless, Castlevania was collapsing. Rushing out, Shanoa walked away from the castle and disappeared into the mists of time. ...or at least, that's what her own world thought. Involvement Shanoa ended up in a strange, ice filled world, after wandering through the mists with only her thoughts at her side. Horribly undressed for the weather, she apologized to Albus before falling face first into the snow, her body unable to handle the cold. Fortunately for her, an odd ball like seal had discovered her, as well as an older doctor. She was taken back to the doctor's place, where she wakened to laying in a bed. The ball seal immediately rolled up to her and bounced in the bed, barking happily all the while. The doctor ran in, realizing she was awake, and explained what exactly the little guy was. He was a Spheal, and he had more than likely lost his parents. Realizing this, Shanoa said that she would take care of the little guy- a fact he seemed to appreciate. Afterward, the doctor invited her into his living room, where they shared tea and he explained the general basis of the Multiverse to her. This was interrupted when a group of bandits roamed into town, aiming to burn and pillage. Even weakened, Shanoa stood up to them, and dispatched all but the boss efficiently using her rapiers and lightning. The boss, however, somehow mutated himself to an incredibly big and muscular form using an odd, unnatural red stone. The boss proceeded to pummel Shanoa, and would have killed her had Spheal not intervened. Using Ice Ball, Spheal used the advantage of the snow and built up momentum, and slammed into the bandit twice. The first time distracted him, the second hit sent him flying clear across the city. Realizing his supposed vulnerability, Shanoa rushed forward, stabbing him in the gut with an electrified spear. She found that his wounds were simply healing as she stabbed him, and he promptly declared he was going to skin Spheal once he was through with Shanoa. Shanoa was not amused, and proceeded to shove the spear through the stone, killing the mutated bandit. Afterwards, she took Spheal and headed to the Tower of Twilight, and settled in the Wing of Daybreak. She encountered an interesting group of people, including a Valkyrie, a seemingly special wolf, and a psychic school girl who took an instant liking to Spheal. Afterwards, she wandered into the Main Tower, where an aderpable elf blood mage took an instant liking to her...and Spheal, to a lesser extent. Sometime after this, she took a tour of the Flotilla, where she discussed a few things with the same psychic school girl. This time, however, Spheal accidentally hurt her in his excitement, bashing into her head, and leaving Shanoa slightly frustrated with the little guy. Sometime after this, Shanoa was eating lunch in Demeter Plaza with Spheal happily chewing on a magikarp chew toy, when a young mage named Leonora ran up to them and squealed in delight at the fluffy seal, and literally could not stop petting the little guy. Another magician came up at the time, one that Shanoa took a disliking to at the beginning. This only became worse as he used phrases that were rather suspicious to her, and kept on dodging the points her and Leonora were making. Spheal had a tendency to roll off sometimes, and this got both of them into major trouble when the Vehicons attacked. Both Spheal and herself took out a Vehicon each when they unintentionally entered the battlefield. Quickly, they worked with the likes of Rock and Pulseman, as well as Michael Wilson's Braviary Freedom and mowed down their fair share of Vehicons. Eventually, however, an unique cybertronian, a clone of Starscream labeled Sunstorm, assaulted the tower with red hot flames mixed with radiation. After a lengthy battle (which, to Shanoa's surprise, involved Spheal summoning an earthquake and bringing a building down on the seeker clone) the seeker was downed, finished by a combination of Roll's water bucket wave, and Spheal's and Pulseman's respective signature attacks. The latter was put in a precarious position afterwards, and with Sunstorm's near offline form about to go nuclear, a maverick named Zero needed Pulseman's power for...something. Acting on instinct, Shanoa sprinted over and caught the boy awkwardly, causing severe injuries to both of her arms. This would prove to not be in vain, however, as Zero teleported Sunstorm away to a safe part of the moon before he exploded. Afterwards, Shanoa explored around a ruined part of the Wing of Daybreak, running into Pulseman again and a very bright new face. She revealed that the clerics were overwhelmed with healing others of radiation and didn't have enough energy to spare to heal non-lethal injuries at that time. After her arms were healed, she was eating at a restaurant with Spheal (though she was just watching Spheal mow through colorful candy blocks at the time) when Dante decided to put on a show. A shapeshifter and an elf also showed up at the time, the latter was rather odd, and dangerous in Shanoa's book, considering how much he didn't care about death. A little after this, Shanoa visited the library to research other types of magic in the Multiverse, when she stumbled upon an actual pokemon trainer, her venomoth and a punk goth girl. The Venomoth instantly took a liking to Spheal, though Sabrina questioned why Shanoa knew nothing about the moth pokemon. After doing some research, Sabrina agreed to help Shanoa train Spheal to prevent him from hurting others in his zeal to be loved. After all of these events, a costume contest was hosted by Deadpool and Dante in their bar, and Shanoa decided it'd be a cute homage if Spheal would wear a costume similar to Albus'. She picked out a rather generic magician's costume, though it was far less generic than expected. She did not win the contest, but she was more than pleased that a snake dragon in a hot dog costume beat out Kuja. Afterwards, she stumbled upon said magician in the Crater, who she promptly taunted with "Look what the hot dog kicked out.". Kuja was immediately unamused. He vocalized this, much to Shanoa's amusement, and soon after they fought, with Shanoa winning handily. After this, Shanoa was pressured by her neighbors into taking a vacation to Isle Delfino--an idea she despised, but nevertheless went through with. And, of course, she took Spheal with her. The vacation was pleasant, and she soon found herself back home. Leonora came to her soon afterwards, asking about her Glyphs and pondering if she could use some of Shanoa's powers to help her protect the good people of Mundis. The result of this never came to be, as Leonora vanished at some point. At some point afterwards, Shanoa took a trip to Kalos, where she nicknamed her Spheal "Arf" and received a Meowstic from a trainer named Serena, who named the psychic kitty June. As it turned out, June would prove to be key to restoring Shanoa's memories, as she pointed out to the magician that her memories and emotions were an entirely jumbled mess. With this in mind, Shanoa stormed off to Castle Oblivion , and stormed through her memories. June's observations seemed to be confirmed by this, as the Castle played back her memories- with a few twists and turns, per the Castle's usual shenanigains. She discovered that Albus lived, that she had actually restored her memories previously, only to be scrambled by Dominius and by entering the Multiverse soon after. She also discovered she had a budding relationship with a seamstress named Monica. She noted bitterly that she had thought previously that she had nothing left back home, and had never even considered going back. In the end, she fought with a dark clone of herself, generated by the Castle's mischief. Seemingly cornered, Shanoa managed to absorb the Dominius glyph comination her darker self used, and used it to fuel a new Dominius empowered form. Using this form's new powers, a mix between the Belmont's and Dracula's powers, she annilated the dark clone, and passed out soon afterwards in the castle's lobby. After this, she visited with Serena, who had been hit by the Drain. As she used June's psychic powers to communicate freely, the Meowstic herself took the opportunity to cuddle with her daddy, a Glaceon. Sometime after this, Shanoa met up with Eliwood, who brought her into the Radiant Crusade. This lead her to the Water Mirror, as well as someone named Robin. The Mirror brought the two of them (and June) to Wygol Village, where Shanoa met up with Albus, who helped her fit in the last few pieces of her memories and correct others. The final result of this excursion is unknown at this time, but they did make it back safely and meet up with a cuddly wind dragon named Aleisha. Followers Spheal A small, cuddly, pokemon that ended up saving Shanoa's life when she entered the multiverse on accident. A cross between a seal and a ball, Spheal's fur is approximately half blue and half white.. He has two small flippers with a small tail. He has a small snot with two little white teeth protruding from it, and a pair of small black eyes with a pair of light blue ears that are more like little lumps. Spheal acts in many ways like a child- curious, gets into accidents, and rolls off when Shanoa is not looking. The little guy is fairly powerful, knowing moves like Earthquake and Ice Ball. He also knows some more supportive moves like Aqua Ring and Attract. Spheal is a very friendly mon, and will take a liking to just about anyone, especially someone who either pets him or gives him treats (or even better, both). Shanoa treats Spheal like a child of sorts, and Spheal sees Shanoa as it's mother figure, as his parents were killed by raiders in Icewind Dale. He was not born in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova like most of his relatives, but still recognizes other pokemon and will generally try to say hi to them, or even play with them if possible. Spheal has recently been renamed Arf, and has also taken a strong liking to people like Aleisha, Eliwood, and Leonora... but had a strong enmity with Albus for reasons only known to the vicious little fluffball. June A very young Meowstic, June was hatched and then given to Shanoa in the Kalos region. A mischievous little brat, the psychic type enjoys toying with people and things at her whims. Helped Shanoa restore most of her memories, and gets up to enough shenanigans to keep Shanoa busy (and annoyed). Has also taken a strong liking to modeling and dresses for reasons unknown. Albus Shanoa's adoptive brother and guardian of Wygol Village while she was in the multiverse, Albus's magical smarts is covered up by his generally laid back demeanor. Possesses a magical rifle named Agarthia, which can fire regular bullets and spells as well, and helped Shanoa on her quest to defeat Dracula years ago. Now comes back and forth between the Multiverse and Wygol Village, and is completely and utterly baffled by Arf's behavior towards him. Powers and Capabilities Shanoa utilizes an unique system of magic called glyphs, which allows her to summon anything from rapiers to beams of light and fire. She can combine Glyphs as well, and this sometimes leads to devastating effects, including screen wiping explosions of light and darkness. She mainly focuses on dodging and regenerating her magical prowess- a key part of her strategy. Spheal is extremely durable, and utilizes various attacks such as Water Gun and Ice Ball. What other moves he knows at the time is unknown, and Shanoa has no clue that he's a pokemon, nor knows how to control him in battle whatsoever. Quotes *"Look what the hot dog kicked out." Shanoa to Kuja after the costume contest Trivia *Shanoa is the only canon female castlevania protag in the series. See also External links *An Empty Tome (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters